Volume 1 -- Awakenings
In which Lord Void returns, Paige is murdered, and our protagonists are introduced. Chapter 1 -- Void's Return Deep within the nightmare city, Scuttler sacrifices Jeneviv, completing a dark ritual to summon Lord Void. Void is informed that his his ancient conquest failed, and that the Nightmares have been preparing for a counter-stroke ever since. On the eastern coast of Anduruna's Margate District lies Grunn's orphanage, where Paige starts off her day with bander fishing. Randy overturns her boat, but Mace helps her out of the water. He tries to get back at Randy by planting him with coins infused with female slob scent, but the plan backfires when Grunn picks them up instead. Mace and Whip plan to leave for school, but are then sent into town to buy Fermentae . Mace runs into Lilith and becomes infatuated. He wonders if she'll be at the Harvest Festival and decides to put his plan on hold. As Mace and Whip return to the orphanage, they are tailed by a Sandman. Chapter 2 -- The Sandman After a night of punishment for their latest prank, Mace and Whip head to school. Bast blocks their locker, sparking a fight that is quickly stopped. Lilith brings Bast to the infirmary while Mace and Whip report to Mr. Nibbs for counseling. They escape via air ducts during a citizenship video, running into Namah , who shows them to a surveillance room. On the way out, Mace is crushed to see Lilith agree to go to the Harvest Festival with Bast. After stealing some food, Mace and Whip decide to rescue Paige and become bandits. While she's in the washroom, a sandman attacks Mace. He is unharmed, but returns to the washroom to find Paige dead and the walls covered in her blood. Chapter 3 -- The Viscount's Daughters In the Sabbaton Towers, Namah escapes her room to get a treat for Cuddles. In the viscount's private chambers, she overhears Ravat and Tinsel discussing their plan to have Nabonidus kill Wisp. Tinsel spots her as she flees. Back at Grunn's Orphanage, the other orphans find Mace kneeling in front of the washroom. Randy accuses Mace of killing Paige, so Mace knees him between the legs and runs away with Whip. Looking back, he sees an emotionless skunk-like figure with white eyes staring at him. As Namah tells Lilith what she overheard, they are distracted by a tele-scroll (?) report of Paige's murder. The report blames Mace, but Namah doesn't believe it and Lilith sees something that makes her agree. As the sisters leave Lilith's room to tell the viscount about Tinsel's plan, Tinsel ambushes them. As she attempts to kill Lilith, Namah activates her power, buying enough time for them to escape to Igrath's house in the Kojiki District, where Scinter has just brought Mace and Whip. Grunn, Igrath, and Scinter put the kids to sleep while they discuss Paige's murder and Tinsel's attack. '''The Saga continues in Volume 2 -- Flight to Starfall: Volume 2 -- Flight to Starfall '''